


Oblivious, Obviously

by dramionetrash



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Hermione Granger, Classroom Sex, Comeplay, Creampie, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Ex Sex, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Masturbation, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Roommates, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Wall Sex, Wedding Fluff, if it’s tagged as a relationship it has a sex scene, seriously this is mostly smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramionetrash/pseuds/dramionetrash
Summary: Hermione’s goal is simple: train with teachers, medics, and aurors to learn the best way to reverse the “Obliviate” she cast on her parents before the war.Draco’s goal is simple: live out his exile to muggle society in solitude despite part of his punishment being to live with a muggle.If there’s one thing Hermione can understand, it’s living in fear while exiled from the only society you’ve ever known.If there’s one thing Draco can understand, it’s doing absolutely anything to protect family.Oh and did I mention this is a giant smutfest?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 36
Kudos: 175
Collections: dramione to read





	1. Moving Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [oh my god, they were roommates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848391) by [LovesBitca8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesBitca8/pseuds/LovesBitca8). 

> I’ve had this idea for a while because I am a SUCKER for roommates to lovers. I don’t know how regularly I’ll update but I hope you stick around til the end!

Hermione sipped her lukewarm cappuccino as she browsed her laptop in the muggle cafe. She could charm the coffee hotter but she wasn’t in the mood. She didn’t really mind it that much. If The Burrow had WiFi she’d look for a new flat there but unfortunately this was the best she could do.

Not that it wasn’t extremely nice of the Weasleys to let her live with them! It was and she truly appreciated it, but since her and Ron has broken up and since she’d finished her 8th year at Hogwarts, she felt it was time to move on. Australia would be ideal, to find her parents, but she knew she wasn’t ready for that yet. She would need more training with her old professors and the doctors at St. Mungo’s if she had any chance of learning how to safely reverse her own “Obliviate.”

She came across a listing that seemed too cheap to be true. Maybe she’d misread it. Hermione gulped the rest of her coffee and rubbed her tired eyes before refocusing her pupils on the words on her screen. She was right the first time. A 2-bedroom flat with a male roommate in Wiltshire. She could get a bus from there. Maybe apparate eventually if her roommate didn’t question it. 

Hermione cast muffliato and pulled her cellphone from her beaded clutch to call the number listed for the flat. It was late and she was only planning to leave a message but he answered. He sounded relieved that someone wanted the other room, which Hermione knew couldn’t be good but she ignored her gut.

“Is there anything else I should know about the place?” she tried to sound formal.

The man on the phone grunted and sounded like he was shaking his head, “No no, water, heat, and electric are covered in the rent. If anything breaks you can call me anytime. My name is Tom by the way.”

Hermione was briefly haunted by a memory of Voldemort before she could shake it away. She mentally reminded herself what a common name Tom is, the asked about appliances.

“Each unit has a dishwasher. Laundry room is on the first floor. Your roommate already bought the little things.”

“Little things?”

“He has a coffee maker and a tv.”

Hermione glanced around the coffee shop nervously. No one could hear her. She asked about the roommate.

He tried to dodge the question but she asked again.

Tom sighed resignedly, “he’s not an easy man to live with. I’ve been through 4 roommates with him already.”

Hermione clutched her beaded purse. She carried everything she owned with her all the time, a habit from the war. She didn’t have to go back to The Burrow at all if she said:

“I’ll take my chances with him. Can you move me in tonight?”

The man on the phone was a bit stunned to say the least but agreed to meet Hermione. She agreed to pay her first months rent and move in right now.

She stepped out into the cool night air and walked until she was away from the streetlights. Then she apparated to her new home.

The landlord was surprised by how quickly she got there but she only smiled and didn’t bother explaining. He unlocked led her up several flights of stairs until they reached the top floor. When he unlocked the door, Hermione thought the living room was even larger and nicer than the photos online made it seem. There must be a catch. Still, with a rate so cheap she should at least try it. She could use the money she saved toward rare potion ingredients to help with her research and training.

She gave the kitchen a cursory once over. She checked the bathroom and saw it was clean and well stocked with towels and luxury men’s grooming products. She tried to open one bedroom door and found it locked. She turned around and the door directly across from it was unlocked. The room was pretty bare but already furnished with a bed and a nightstand. It was enough.

She discovered the catch when she told the landlord she’d take it. He brought her back to his office to sign the lease and give her a key, and sign a non disclosure agreement. Hermione questioned him but he was adamant that he couldn’t tell her unless she signed so reluctantly she did, curiosity outweighing her good judgement.

Tom grumbled, “your roommate, now he’s not dangerous!” The words made Hermione’s stomach flip. “But, he’s on probation. He’s a war criminal. But like, you can’t look him up online because it wasn’t a war for our kind of people. You know what I mean?”

How this man managed to be both vague and detailed just enough to terrify her, Hermione had no idea. She shook her head and Tom took pity and relented, giving her more details.

“His name is Draco Malfoy. He’s not a bad kid, I can vouch for him! He’s just a bit rough around the edges. War will do that to ya!” 

Hermione was unfortunately afraid she knew exactly what he meant but good godric how would any muggle know what he meant? How did he even know what he meant? Of course everyone knew what a war war but they didn’t know wizarding war.

“No,” she said decidedly, still testing the waters with Tom. “I don’t understand what kind of war criminal can’t be googled. Is that a fake name?”

Tom sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Miss..” he shuffled his papers until he found her name on one of them, “Granger. Do you believe in magic?”

Hermione shrugged. Of course she did but she was curious how much this man would reveal to a muggle. He’d already told her Malfoy was a war criminal and she hadn’t even met him yet, supposedly. No wonder he couldn’t hold down a roommate.

Tom leaned in and whispered, as if he was telling a secret. He was telling a secret actually, but they were alone. “I didn’t. But I had to learn so much to take that man as a tenant and most people just don’t want to learn that magic is real and it’s not magical, it’s a war.”

Hermione nodded. She wanted to leave but she had to ask, “what happens to the old roommates who found out about magic?”

“The magic government has a way of erasing their memory.” Hermione shuddered. If for nothing else, she’d have to be Malfoy’s roommate so no one else would be Obliviated.


	2. Moving In

Hermione crept into the apartment as quietly as she could. She had no way of knowing if Malfoy was asleep or if he’d overheard Tom showing her the place. Or if he wasn’t even home.

She found out when she opened the door to her bedroom, flipped on the light switch, and saw Malfoy sitting on her bed glaring at her.

She smiled uncomfortably, “Malfoy.” He ignored her greeting, so she ignored him and made her way through the room to the window to draw the curtains closed.

“Do you mind? I’d like to get some rest.” She motioned towards the door with a nod.

Malfoy looked dumbfounded. He didn’t answer and he didn’t move. Hermione huffed and cast Ventus to gently blow him out the door. He had definitely decided on an emotion by the time she was slamming the door shut behind him. Anger. He turned, glowering at Hermione just as the door closed.

She locked it and got busy summoning sheets and pillows and pajamas from her purse. She summoned her shrunken desk and reading lamps and enlarged them back to their normal size.

It was most definitely late enough that she should be in bed but Hermione pulled out her laptop and sat down at her desk to type up a letter to Ginny. Of course Ginny couldn’t email from The Burrow but Hermione had a printer and she could owl it to her. Well, she’d just have to borrow Malfoy’s owl. He must have one.

She typed up a letter explaining that she was moving out. She wouldn’t be back. The goodbyes would be too emotional but she wasn’t far! Only in Wiltshire! She gave Ginny her new address and asked her to please bring Crookshanks when she came to visit. Hermione considered mentioning her new roommate but decided against it. She should talk to Malfoy herself first before alarming the Weasleys over him. Especially Ron.

When she was satisfied with her letter she summoned the printer from her purse. She had just set it up and the letter was printing when Draco cast Alohamora and let himself in. His eyes boggled momentarily at the furniture and pink bedding that hadn’t been there moments ago, but he quickly adjusted his face into a sneer.

“Granger, we need to talk.” he growled

“Yes! I think so too! Do you have an owl by chance?”

The look of frustration on Malfoy’s face was enough to make Hermione chuckle. She covered her mouth and pretended to cough seeing how angry he was.

As if on cue to break the tense staring contest that had started between them, an adorable little barn owl fluttered though the open door and perched on Hermione’s desk. “Why hello there! What’s you name?” Hermione stretched the top of its head with her index finger and it hooted affectionately.

“Absolutely not!” Draco made to shoo  
the owl away but it fluttered over to the printer and perched away from Draco. Hermione shook out her ponytail and used the hairtie to secure her letter to Draco’s owl. He didn’t stop her.

“Take this to Ginny Weasley please.”

The owl hooted and Hermione stood to open the window.

“You’re subjecting Vince to the Weasels? Why not just Crucio him it’d be less painful!”

Vince flew out into the night and Hermione did her best not to shudder at the mere mention of the cruciatus curse. Malfoy raised an eyebrow and she thought for a moment he noticed. She hoped he didn’t.

“Vince?” She questioned. Malfoy didn’t respond. “As in, Vincent Crabbe? You named him after Crabbe?”

Malfoy grumbled something incoherent.

“I think it’s sweet.” Hermione placed a hand on Malfoy’s shoulder but he pulled it away.

“Yea well, naming an owl Crabbe would have been bloody stupid.”

Hermione snorted and Malfoy glared at her.

“So when will you be moving out?”

“Sorry?”

“Now that you know I’m your roommate.”

“Oh, I figured it was you before I even signed the lease. I’m not moving out.”

Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Hermione up and down. “You’ll move out. I want this place to myself.”

Hermione shrugged, unsure how to respond.

He glanced at her bed in a way Hermione couldn’t explain, but seemed threatening. “Sweet dreams, Granger.”

Oh no. He was not about to scare her. She locked the door behind him. This time she’d lock it with protective wards she learned during the war, and some she learned after, just as soon as she brushed her teeth. 

Hermione summoned her toothbrush and toothpaste from her purse and cracked the door open to check if Malfoy was still there, but it seemed he’d gone to bed. She quickly slipped out and down to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She rushed back to her bedroom so fast she left her toothbrush and toothpaste in the bathroom. Shite! Well, it is her bathroom too now. Although she would prefer to hold onto all of her belongings. 

Why was she rushing back to her room anyway? She shouldn’t be nervous about anything. Especially Malfoy! It’s only Malfoy. He couldn’t hex her while he was on probation. But years with Harry and Ron had taught her there’s always a way around the rules. 

Shite.. there’s always a way around the rules.


	3. Toothpaste

Hermione awoke the next morning to Vince tapping the window with his beak. He had a rolled up parchment that must be from Ginny! And..oh no. Hermione recognized that red envelope. She rushed out of bed to the window and scooped Vince inside.

Had Ginny somehow found out already that she was living with Malfoy? Maybe she recognized his owl? But when Hermione opened the howler and Vince flurried under the bed for cover, it wasn’t a Weasley’s voice that boomed though the room, it was Malfoy’s.

“Make this easier on yourself Granger. Get out of my flat! You’ll regret it if you don’t, I’ve become quite apt at battling the muggle way.” Hermione’s body tensed. She could feel her heartbeat in her throat. Her mind flashed with vivid memories of “battling” before she could stop them from playing out in her mind’s eye. She didn’t hear the rest of what Malfoy said. The howler was already burning to ash in her grasp by the time she zoned back into the present.

Hermione cleaned the ash from her floor with a wave of her wand. Enough of that. She had training at St. Mungo’s today.

Hermione quickly dressed and cast spells to clean and pack her belongings back into her purse. Vince hovered around the door, urging her to hurry up and remove her wards so she could be on her way to St. Mungo’s. And she guessed he was probably hungry and missed Malfoy.

Vince sped into the kitchen but Hermione went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She still felt uneasy about leaving her belongings out instead of keeping them with her. And a revelio charm revealed her toothpaste to be a tube from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes glamoured to look exactly like her brand. She sighed as she picked up Malfoy’s to use his instead. It would just be easier not to mention it. She’d have to ask Ron what the prank toothpaste did.

Hermione stopped before she reached the kitchen when she heard Vince’s hoots and Malfoy’s voice. “Hey, good boy, buddy. I’ve got a treat for you!” Hermione stayed back and listened, out of sight, or so she thought. Vince chirped and crunched on whatever Malfoy had fed him. “The Weasels didn’t kill you?” He chuckled to himself. “Granger didn’t stuff you in a poorly knit sock and try to set you free? You weren’t planning to try to free Vince like you did with the house elves were you?” Malfoy continued feeding Vince as he spoke directly to Hermione.

She felt her face her hot with anger and embarrassment. She wanted to punch him. But the feeling quickly subsided into something else entirely. She finally stepped into the kitchen.

“You paid such close attention to me at Hogwarts that you remember S.P.E.W.? I thought you were too focused on Harry to notice anything anyone else did?”

Malfoy grimaced, and Hermione’s Malfoyesque smirk clearly made him angrier. “I don’t care what Potter does.”

Hermione put her hands up in mock surrender, “Fine.” She stepped around him to get a cup of coffee but Malfoy snatched the mug from her.

“Mine,” he snarled, leaning close to her face.

Hermione wanted to argue but knew this one wasn’t worth it. It was his. She shrugged. “Fine. I’ll get a cappuccino on the way. I noticed you don’t have a floo here?”

“On the way where?” Malfoy asked, avoiding her question about a floo.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, “Why do you want to know?”

He did his best to shrug casually. “I don’t.”

“That’s good, because I won’t be telling you.” She smiled and immediately left.

She knew how to get to St. Mungo’s with the muggle buses. And she arrived, large cappuccino in hand, ready to train with the healers.

The healer who greeted her informed her that today they were performing an experimental charm on Gilderoy Lockhart. Something based in Accio, because the memories should still be in his head and perhaps they could be summoned to the forefront of his mind.

Gilderoy was as friendly as ever. Hermione laughed at the memory of her childhood self having a crush on this bubbly idiot. That was so many lifetimes ago now. He handed her a fat stack of signed photos which she disposed of into her beaded purse.

Hermione watched as one healer instructed Lockhart to drink the potion she held on a tray: calming draught. While one cast the spell. While they all waited nervously. The disappointment when they realized it wasn’t going to work.

Could the calming draught have affected the experiment? Could it have a delayed effect?

Hermione went home to research Accio in her charms textbook, but the healers weren’t hopeful and said they were moving on to different experiments.

Hermione stopped for coffee again on her way home, this time sitting down and as discretely as she could, pulling her laptop out of a purse smaller than it.

She starting typing up another email to Ginny, saying please visit because she missed Crookshanks, and her of course! And, just out of curiousity, what does the gag toothpaste from the joke shop do?


	4. A Sticky Situation

Hermione came home to Malfoy lounging on the couch, smirking. She raised an eyebrow skeptically but she didn’t feel like arguing with him now. She was tired and she wanted to print the letter she’d written Ginny. It had actually just occurred to her that with Malfoy’s howler startling her she hadn’t even read Ginny’s response yet.

She ignored Malfoy and went to her room, but he got up and followed her. She didn’t have to wonder why. The door was ajar and as soon as she pushed it open she saw what he’d done.

Drawn crudely on the wall was a giant tongue licking a giant dick and he’d written “Granger’s barmy for Malfoy’s cock.” Malfoy stood behind her smugly, waiting for an outburst, but Hermione burst out laughing.

“You know I probably would be I can’t even remember the last time I masturbated!” Hermione managed through laughs.

Malfoy’s cheeks turned pink. “Ugh! You can’t just talk about masturbating, Granger!”

She looked up at him with both amusement and genuine curiosity, “Why not? You can draw your dick on my wall but can’t talk about touching it?”

Draco did his best and failed not to look flustered, “I can touch my cock, Granger, but the thought of you getting yourself off is strange and disturbing.”

“How charming, thank you Malfoy.”

He sneered at her sarcasm, “At least you can get yourself off to thoughts of my cock forever now. Well at least until you come to your senses and move out.”

“Forever?”

“Permanent sticking charms work in sharpie,” Malfoy foolishly gloated.

Instantly Hermione was ducking past him and rushing into his room. She silently summoned the stack of autographs from Lockhart from her purse and then cast both Ventus and the permanent sticking charm so a whirlwind of Gilderoy Lockhart photos blew around the room and stuck to the walls where they landed.

Malfoy’s mouth was agape when Hermione turned to leave, “Thanks for the idea to use a permanent sticking charm!”

He tried to menacingly block the doorway but this victory was Hermione’s, she knew exactly how to fluster him into stepping aside now. “Excuse me Malfoy, your new wall art inspired me to masturbate.”

Disgusted, he stepped aside.

Hermione locked her door and set up her usual wards first. Then she could comfortably prep the room by opening up her purse and summoning her sheets and pillows and pajamas. She found Ginny’s letter on the floor and unrolled the parchment.

Oh my goodness! Ginny was moving out of the Burrow too! Poor Molly. She had secretly been dating Luna but didn’t want her family to fuss over it but now they were moving in together! They were in Wiltshire too! She brought Crookshanks with her to live with her and Luna until I got him. Hermione’s stomach plummeted as she read that she’d be over tonight with him. Ginny was coming. And she had a giant dick sharpied on her wall saying she was barmy for Malfoy’s cock. 

Should she change out of her pajamas? As if to answer her question she heard a knock at the main door. Shite! By the time she removed all her wards, Malfoy got there first. The stood awkwardly in the doorway, a look of surprise on both their faces.

Malfoy put an arm around Hermione affectionately and kissed her cheek. “So she’s told you we’re secretly dating and moved in together then?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Yea, I’m just barmy for his cock!”

Malfoy scowled and she smiled at him. They let Ginny in and she handed Hermione a cat carrier.

“Oh Crooky! Thank you Gin!” Hermione opened that carrier and Malfoy actually stepped back.

“No! No! “No pets! What’s if that thing tries to eat Vince!”

Both girls burst into a fit of laugher and said in unison, “you sound just like Ron!”

Vince was already inspecting the new roommate and they seemed to be getting along. Vince was nestled in Crookshanks fur, riding him like a horse.

Hermione led Ginny to her room where Ginny announced she wished she’d brought a camera to show George this prank. She could not stop laughing.

“I think my prank was better,” Hermione gloated.”

“Oh gods what did you do! You didn’t conjure birds to peck his eyes out did you I didn’t see any scars on him?”

Draco was listening and raised his head in visible concern at that but Hermione chuckled, “Oh I’d never injure him for a prank. I need his body to be fully functional remember? I’m just barmy for his cock!”

Both girls giggled. Hermione led her across the hall into Malfoy’s room, surprised that Draco didn’t stop her. Ginny was cackling at all the Gilderoy Lockhart photos plastered to the walls.

“How are you gonna one up this one Malfoy?” Ginny asked him.

Malfoy clearly hadn’t been expecting anyone to speak to him. Hermione wasn’t sure what he said.

Ginny continued, “I haven’t seen a good friendly prank war since Fred died. I can’t wait to see how this goes!”

“It’s not exactly friendly,” Malfoy grumbled, sending both girls into another giggle fit.

Hermione led Ginny back to her room and locked the door, no protection wards yet, just silencing charms. She explained that she was really just a roommate and that she was studying Obliviate in hopes of getting her parents memories back. But they Obliviate every muggle roommate who leaves! She had to stay!

Ginny understood and hugged her. She invited Hermione over to visit anytime.

Ginny was about to leave when Hermione remembered and asked, “You know the toothpaste from the joke shop? What does it do?”

“Oh you can make it so someone’s breathe always smells like any scent you choose even if it tastes like regular minty toothpaste.”

Seemed harmless enough. Hermione wondered what her breathe would smell like if she used the one Malfoy got.

Then Ginny added, “You know Ron mentioned that Malfoy was in the shop the other day buying that toothpaste and he wouldn’t shut up about it but he thought the oddest part was the scent he picked.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow, “What scent was that?”

“Blowjob Breath.”


	5. Wrackspurts

Hermione left her toiletries in the bathroom after her much needed shower. She knew how it would probably go considering the Blowjob Breath toothpaste but using Malfoy’s spearmint toothpaste wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Plus she kind of liked the smell of him in a way she couldn’t quite explain. She wouldn’t mind using his soap and shampoo if he tried to prank her with hers.

Hermione passed Draco eating breakfast in the kitchen on her way out. Back to St. Mungo’s today. Crookshanks and Vince were curled together on the table, dangerously close to Draco’s plate. Hermione smiled to herself. Draco certainly warmed up to Crookshanks quickly. She was almost to the door when he loudly cleared his throat.

Hermione stopped. “Vince brought this for you.” Draco nudged a little parcel wrapped in glittering pink paper. Hermione knew it must be from Luna.

“I’ll open it when I get home.”

Draco smirked, “Maybe I’ll open it.”

Hermione laughed and smirked back, “If you were going to open it you would have already.” But she still came to the table to open the package now. It was two pairs of spectrespecs along with a note about how the design has been improved and to watch out for wrackspurts in a space with constant fighting.

Hermione laughed again as Draco picked up a pair of specrespecs and put them on. “So these just make fuzzy dots float around people’s heads?” He asked looking directly at her.

Hermione frowned. “No. They don’t do anything.” She put on the other pair and looked at Malfoy. Hazy dots like fireflies buzzed around his head. She lifted the glasses and there was nothing, then placed them back on her nose and there were floating specks.

“You’ll have to ask Luna,” she shoved the glasses into her purse and rushed out. Wrackspurts weren’t real..were they?

Hermione debated the possibility of wrackspurts existing and being in her flat the whole busride. Luna was much smarter than most people gave her credit for. She’d been a Ravenclaw! It was at least a possibility.

At St. Mungo’s, Hermione greeted another healer and explained that she had a theory and she’d created a new spell she’d like to try. She tried to summon her cell phone from her bag to show the healer her notes, but it didn’t come. Hermione’s stopped breathing for a moment as the panic hit her that she must have left her phone at home..with Malfoy. 

“Are you alright, Ms. Granger?”

Hermione nodded and quickly composed herself. Maybe Malfoy didn’t even know how to use a muggle cellphone. Maybe there was nothing to worry about.

She summoned a notebook from her bag and instead explained her theory partially from her hastily handwritten notes and partially from memory.

“So you think we could use revelio?” the healer asked when Hermione finished explaining.

“No, I think we still need to work on inventing a new charm. But it should be based in revelio.”

The healer considered but seemed unconvinced.

“I have a few ideas. Could I see Lockhart to try them?”

Against the healer’s better judgement she allowed Hermione to test her charms on Lockhart.

Yet every new variation of revelio she could think of did nothing.

Hermione left disheartening, with a new pile of autographed pictures of Gilderoy Lockhart.

She was bracing herself for what could be wrong with her phone when she got home. She didn’t even care what Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes gags were in her soap.

But when she got home Malfoy was nowhere to be found. And her cellphone was on the kitchen counter, seemingly fine.

Hermione picked it up skeptically and went to make her bed. Vince was waiting for her on the bare mattress holding a note — no, a receipt. From Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. For shampoo that makes your hair turn white. Conditioner that makes your hair frizz up guaranteed for at least 24 hours. Body wash that makes your skin grow hair. Lotion that — Hermione didn’t want to read anymore. She got it. She should just use Malfoy’s toiletries.

She turned the receipt over to see written:  
Malfoy was in again today! Bought this! - George 

She’d have to thank him for the heads up later. She summoned the sheets and pillows from her purse. Vince hopped off the bed with an indignant hoot to make way for Hermione’s bedding.

Vince flew out to the kitchen and she warded her door before going to bed. She was fast asleep by the time the front door opened and it was two sets of footsteps on the way to Malfoy’s room.


	6. Fuck Your Ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First smut of the story! Ft. Pansy

Hermione woke up and was sure she heard a familiar girl’s giggle but ignored it. She let down her wards so she could go shower, with Malfoy’s soaps.

While she was in the shower though she definitely heard it again. A giggle. And rushed footsteps and a door slamming. For fuck’s sake did Malfoy really think she’d care if he had a girl over for a shag? She could really use a shag herself honestly.

Malfoy’s conditioner, as expensive as it was, was definitely not for her curly hair. She used it anyway and laughed at the thought that even without falling for his prank he’d get her hair to frizz.

Hermione tried to be quite going back to her room so she wouldn’t disturb Malfoy and his shag, but Malfoy had other plans. He was in Hermione’s room. In Hermione’s bed. Pumping his cock into..Hermione almost dropped her towel.

The girl on her back gasped, not from Malfoy but at the sight of, “Hermione!”

Hermione felt frozen but she managed to answer, “Pansy!”

In her excitement Pansy tried to get up, forgetting that her wrists were handcuffed to the bed. “Oh fuck!” She fidgeted with the safety lock trying to free herself.

Hermione regained her composure. She took in the smug smirk on Malfoy’s face slip into confusion as she said, “No it’s ok, Pansy! Stop!” And came to the bedside.

Pansy obediently stopped trying to unlock her handcuffs. “God I’ve missed you! You just disappeared on me!”

Hermione smiled, guilt clenching her gut.

“When Draco hit me up and said he had a surprise for me I never would have guessed it was you! We haven’t had a threesome in so long!”

Malfoy’s eyebrows shot up. “You’ve had a threesome before?”

Hermione wondered if he had actually told Pansy she was coming over for a threesome. He must have gotten her number from her cell that she stupidly forgot yesterday.

Hermione lazily shoved Malfoy with one hand. He fell off the bed and hit the floor with a thud as she let her towel fall and climbed on the bed in his place.

“We’re not having a threesome. Malfoy is leaving.”

Malfoy got up. He glared at Hermione but his cock was still hard.

“Oh Hermione I just shagged him last night and he’s still got it! I think it’ll be fun!”

Malfoy smirked at Pansy’s words.

Fuck it. She hadn’t shagged in ages and this was happening.

Hermione shrugged as nonchalantly as she could. “Fine, unlock her handcuffs.”

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

“Because I said so.”

Draco picked up the key on Hermione’s bedside table and unlocked Pansy. Hermione crawled up to sit on Pansy’s face and gestured with a smirk for Malfoy to go back to what he was doing when she’d walked in on them.

Pansy gripped Hermione’s thighs and pulled her pussy down to her face. Hermione moaned and ground her hips against Pansy’s face.

Malfoy seemed to forget what he was doing, distracted by Hermione. She snapped at him and he slid his cock back inside Pansy. Hermione felt her moan between her thighs.

Hermione noticed that Malfoy had his wand. He cast muffliato so Pansy wouldn’t hear them! Then he tosses his wand carelessly on the floor.

“So, you and Pansy?”

Hermione didn’t want to have this conversation. She didn’t want to have it with Malfoy. She wanted to ride Pansy’s face until she came and then kick them both out.

She nodded, glaring at Malfoy’s mischievous eyes. “For a bit, after the war.”

“You were with Ron.”

“I was living at the Burrow!” Hermione corrected. “But Ron and I split up a long time ago.”

Hermione lifted her hips for Pansy to breathe, bringing her face dangerously close to Malfoy’s. She could feel his strained breaths on her cheek as he thrusted.

“Why don’t we change positions?” Malfoy whispered huskily.

Hermione sat back down on Pansy’s face. Pansy worked her fingers in and out at the perfect pace while circling her tongue on Hermione’s clit.

“I’d love to see you licking Parkinson’s cunt.”

Hermione came. Shamelessly gasping and gripping Malfoy’s forearms. His eyes widened, watching her mouth hang open. She held eye contact with him until her orgasm receded. Then with a smirk, she climbed off Pansy’s face and retrieved Malfoy’s wand from the floor. She dropped his muffliato before Pansy asked what she was doing.

“Malfoy wants to change positions!” Hermione looked at Malfoy again with a wicked smirk before adding, “He wants you to ride him now.”

“Really? He’s never wanted me on top before. You must have trained him well Hermione!” Pansy stood as Hermione pushed Malfoy down on the mattress.

“Hey wait a minute!” He shot up protesting, “That’s not what I said, Granger.”

“Down.” Hermione pushed Draco again and this time he stayed on his back.

Pansy giggled. “I didn’t think he was a brat!” she whispered to Hermione.

“What’d she say!” Draco whined.

Pansy got on top of Draco and he groaned as she slid his cock back inside her.

“She said you never shut up and your mouth is much better for eating pussy than talking,” Hermione sat on Draco’s face. He started to protest but he was already sliding his fingers inside Hermione.

Hermione kissed Pansy gently on the lips, slowly at first, then full on snogging. All while grinding her hips against Malfoy’s face. She felt like she was about to cum again. But then Malfoy pulled her hips up and removed his fingers from her. Hermione groaned in frustration but then gasped and shivered as she felt Malfoy blowing cool air on her sensitive clit.

Pansy laughed, “Oh I had that trick! He’s a sneaky orgasm ruiner!”

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed too, “It’s alright,” she brought her pussy back down on Malfoy’s face, “if he doesn’t make me cum, you won’t make him cum!”

It didn’t take long for Hermione to feel close again, but this time Malfoy’s tongue roved her clit though her orgasm.

Pansy came with an adorable squeal not long after.

“Does he always last this long?” Hermione asked in a very hushed whisper. Pansy nodded.

Hermione smirked, “We’re done!”

“But Draco didn’t cum.”

Hermione got off Malfoy’s head and pulled Pansy with her. She grabbed her beaded bag as dragged Pansy out the door before Malfoy could react.

“Thanks for the shag! I needed that!” Hermione smirked as she slammed the door. She pulled Pansy into the bathroom to clean up.

“Don’t use my things! Use Malfoy’s! Don’t ask!”


	7. The Morning After

Malfoy wasn’t in her room anymore after their shower. Once they were dressed and Pansy had cast her usual spells for her hair and makeup, you never would have known she’d just shagged.

Hermione always thought she looked less mean with messy hair. Maybe she acted less mean too.

Pansy looked Hermione up and down and sneered at her now dry hair, “Absolutely not.”

“Yea I know, I used Malfoy’s shampoo.”

Pansy scoffed, “Not on your curls!”

She smirked at the walls Malfoy had defaced. “You never even got his cock!”

Hermione shrugged timidly, “I don’t want to.”

Pansy snorted, “You do!”

Hermione could tell her face was getting warmer. Pansy smirked again, “You’re blushing, babe.” And there was another pang of guilt. Babe.

“I take it Draco didn’t know you two had a mutual ex?” Pansy sat with her legs crossed on the bed, clear that meant to stay and talk.

Hermione raised an eyebrow though. Malfoy called Pansy himself. And.. oh god! She realized Pansy’s number in her phone was just saved as “Ex💔.”

“He was really fascinated by cell phones. I think he wants one but he’s afraid to ask about it. He’s only using the landline in his room that came with the apartment.”

Hermione didn’t respond to that. She didn’t know he had a phone at all until he called her ex girlfriend with it.

“Why’d you ghost me, Hermione?”

There it was. The question Hermione didn’t want to face. She felt her eyes start sting.

“Oh no I don’t want any of the Granger waterworks!” Pansy snapped her fingers and pointed sharply at Hermione. “Just tell me the truth.”

Hermione nodded and sighed, “I knew we were temporary, but I just couldn’t handle another goodbye yet.”

Pansy nodded, thinking for an excruciating moment before answering, “I’m sorry I’ve never been sensitive about the war. I’m learning.”

Hermione nodded.

Pansy shifted her legs and recrossed them.

“Is it goodbye now?” Hermione finally asked.

Pansy’s laugh wasn’t bitter but it still stung. “I don’t want it to be. I don’t think we should shag anymore. Fucking your ex is a dangerous game. But we’re still friends?”

Hermione smiled and ran to the bed to hug Pansy.

Pansy wiped the tears that finally slipped down Hermione’s cheeks. “Well, time to face the dragon.”

Hermione smirked, “more like the ferret.”

Pansy smirked back and they stepped out into the hall. Malfoy was sitting at the kitchen counter with Vince. Pansy smiled at him and said goodbye. She went over to hug him but he stiffened and didn’t stand from his seat. She frowned but ignored his behavior. She hugged Hermione tightly goodbye.

“Promise you’ll text me once in a while!”

Hermione nodded and exchanged a quick small smile with Pansy before she slipped out the door. 

Hermione sat at the kitchen table with Malfoy. He glared at her. “You owe me!”

“Excuse me?”

“I made you cum! You definitely owe me a blowjob at least. I might say a proper shag.”

Hermione snorted and burst into laughter. “You fucked your ex in my bed! If anything I owe you the same.”

“My ex is your ex.”

“That’s so much worse! That was so fucking underhanded even for you. You tried to shag my ex in my bed.” Hermione’s eyes widened in realization, “Oh my god, Malfoy!”

Surprise clouded his arrogance, “what?”

“You definitely thought my ex would be a man! Are you gay?”

Malfoy scoffed, “Could a gay man eat your pussy the way I just did!”

Hermione shrugged, “well you’ve been with women before, and it wasn’t the best.”

She’d offended him. He stood so quickly he knocked over the kitchen chair, frightening Vince. “Have you never heard of bisexual you fucking idiot?”

Hermione laughed, “Obviously I have you fucking ferret, think for a minute.”

He stopped dead in his tracks. “Oh.” He went to sit back down but realized he’d overturned the chair. Hermione waved her wand and righted it. He glanced at her in thanks before sitting.

There was a long pause of awkward silence. Neither would break it or get up from the table.

Then, “why does Pansy have muggle tech?”

Hermione looked up, “after the war a lot of purebloods learned how to use the most basic muggle things so they could assimilate into both societies. I’m surprised you didn’t, especially living here.”

“I learned how to use the phone and the coffee maker! And the tv!”

“I meant computers, cell phones, getting your drivers license.”

Draco sneered, “you still owl the Weaslette.”

Hermione sighed, “yea, not everyone in the wizarding world learned to use muggle stuff.”

Hermione’s eyes gleamed as an idea struck her. “Actually I need to owl someone right now who doesn’t use muggle tech!”

She scooped up Vince and made her way back to her room.

“Who?” Malfoy called after her, “The Weasel?”

“No no! This doesn’t concern you!” She slammed her door and warded it.

Fuck your ex in my bed? I can fuck my ex in your bed. Not Pansy. And not Ron.

Pansy’s warning flashed in her mind: “Fucking your ex is a dangerous game.”

She summoned a notebook and a pen from her purse and began writing,

Dear Viktor...


	8. Fuck My Ex

Hermione awoke and true to her word to keep up with Pansy from now on, texted her that she’d written another ex. Pansy demanded details but Hermione coyly only wrote back, “I’ll update you if I hear from him!”

She let down her wards to shower and once she was dressed slipped off to the kitchen to grab breakfast before going to the Hogwarts library today to do more research memory charms. 

She was startled by a knock at the door. Malfoy emerged from his room to answer it and Hermione gasped when she heard a low voice with a thick Bulgarian accent say, “I’m looking for Hermione.”

She dropped the toast she was making and ran to the door, “Viktor!”

“Hermione!” He dropped his duffle in the doorway and scooped Hermione up in his arms. Malfoy glared uncomfortably as they kissed.

“You didn’t mention you were having a guest.” He sneered, “Viktor Krum.”

Hermione broke their kiss long enough to roll her eyes and retort, “like you mentioned Pansy was coming?”

Malfoy took a step toward them with bunched fists and Hermione couldn’t help but snort. “And she was cumming, unlike someone I know...”

“Oh piss off, Granger!” Malfoy stormed out the door. Leaving Hermione and Viktor in peace.

“Should I carry you to your room?” Viktor asked, nuzzling into Hermione’s neck.

Hermione smirked, “Actually, can you carry me to Malfoy’s room?”

Viktor gave her a quizzical look but obliged. Hermione pulled out her wand to levitate Viktor’s bag into her room and lock the front door while he carried her off. 

She realized she’d never been in Malfoy’s room before and was surprised by how plain it was. The same bed and nightstand she had plus a dresser and overstuffed hamper. The dark green blanket was rumpled and when Viktor dropped Hermione on the bed, she noticed it distinctly smelled like the soaps she’d been using in the shower.

Viktor quickly pulled his shirt over his head and kissed Hermione fiercely. “The door,” she pointed.

Viktor gently pulled her hand down to his crotch where she instantly started to unzip his trousers. “Leave it open. You want him to see if he comes back don’t you?”

Hermione felt the heat of his words between her legs. Viktor slid his hand in Hermione’s trousers and toyed with her clit before she could even get undressed.

“I remember how you like it, my little golden snitch,” he purred in her ear. Hermione tried to hold back her laughs. She’d forgotten how bad Krum was with dirty talk. But it was kind of cute that he called her his golden snitch.

“You like being watched.” It’s true. Before Pansy was a shag she was just a voyeur to them. Hermione loved shagging Viktor in front of Pansy, but thought Pansy was judging them. And then judging her. And then Pansy told her she could shag her better than Viktor could. The war was too fresh in everyone’s minds. There was no love there. Just distraction. It was never going to last.

Hermione pulled herself out her daze when Viktor stopped touching her, “are you ok, Hermione?”

She nodded and started to pull her trousers down but didn’t get her knickers off. Viktor turned her over onto her hands and knees and pulled her knickers to the side. He already had his hard cock sticking out of his boxers and teasing her entrance. Gods when was the last time she’d rushed into sex with her clothes on? Viktor gripped her hips and slid into her slowly. 

Hermione moaned and gripped the headboard until her fingers hurt. Hermione felt close when Viktor pulled a fistful of her curls to his face and Hermione gasped in pain and pleasure, “You have an audience, my golden snitch.”

Hermione turned her head, causing more pain from Viktor’s grip in her hair, to see Malfoy leaning in the doorway.

Viktor shoved two fingers in her mouth to wet them and then slipped them in her knickers to rub her clit while he thrusted. Hermione never broke eye contact with Malfoy and she came with a strained moan on Viktor’s cock, looking into Malfoy’s eyes.

Viktor fucked Hermione though her orgasm. Malfoy’s eyes were locked on Hermione’s as she squealed and squirmed with over sensitivity in Viktor’s firm grasp, and he slipped his cock out of his trousers and rubbed his thumb over the tip as he watched. Viktor turned to see Malfoy masturbating to the show. He whispered to Hermione, “do you want him to join us?”

She had to consider. Obviously no. No! Absolutely not! That was a terrible idea.

She nodded yes. Malfoy saw and pounced on the bed with inhuman speed. He smirked, “Told you, you owe me a blowjob, Granger.”

Viktor released his hold on her hair as Malfoy took it in both hands. He gathered up all her wild tangles and held it back before poking his tip toward her lips.

Hermione opened her mouth just enough for the tip. Malfoy moaned when she swirled her tongue around it. He began to gently thrust into her mouth. When Viktor made her cum again, Malfoy moaned, “fucking hell Granger, moan just like that on my cock again!”

Viktor came with a husky groan. He slid Hermione’s panties back into place as his cum started to drip out of her pussy. Hermione released Malfoy’s cock with a final flick of the tongue. He groaned in frustration, “come on, Granger! Finish me off!”

Hermione smirked, “You wanna cum?”

Malfoy raised a skeptical eyebrow as he continued to fist his own boner.

Hermione pulled out her wand and sent her panties, now damp with Viktor’s cum, flying toward the headboard, where she cast a permanent sticking charm.

Malfoy looked from the dirty panties to Hermione, disgusted. “You’re sick!”

“You’re right, I think I’m barmy for cock! Just not yours!” Hermione smirked.

Viktor laughed, which only made Malfoy angrier.

Hermione pulled Viktor into her own room and left the door open, leaving a view for an angry and sexually frustrated Malfoy.

Malfoy glared at them before slamming his bedroom door shut.

Viktor finally got to pulling Hermione’s clothes off and soon her floor was littered with clothes and they were in bed again. This time her bed, and this time naked.

She’d have to tell Pansy she shagged Viktor again.


	9. Slug Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t update this for so long!

Viktor got a portkey back to Bulgaria early the next morning, meaning Hermione could finally return to her research. She slipped out to the kitchen as quietly as she could to brew herself a cup of coffee but Malfoy was already up.

“Good morning,” Hermione smiled.

Malfoy sneered, “You know it might be if I’d cum last night.”

Hermione snorted. “Oh don’t even try to tell me you didn’t just jerk yourself off after we left you.”

Malfoy didn’t respond. Hermione eyed him curiously, “You did finish yourself off didn’t you?”

Malfoy sneered again, “As if you care that I didn’t!”

“Merlin! No wonder you’re so grumpy!” Hermione giggled, earning another glare from Malfoy.

“Granger—“

Hermione cut him off, “I’ve got to go! Maybe if I’m horny when I get back I’ll properly shag you.”

“And just what makes you think I’d want to shag you?”

Hermione snorted again and smirked at Malfoy, “you do.”

She slipped past him and back to her room.

Back to focusing on what really mattered! Why she was here in the first place! 

Perhaps she was wrong about using a spell to counteract her spell. Perhaps she should try a potion. In her research she had seen a potion called Memory Potion but she knew very little about it. She knew Slughorn would know more and probably have all the ingredients to brew it in the potions lab at Hogwarts.

Time to pay the old school a visit!

Malfoy called after her asking where she was going when she ducked out the door but she ignored him. She’d deal with him later. For now she was focused on visiting Slughorn.

In the hall Hermione apparated to Hogsmeade, as close as she could get to the school, and bundled her coat around her for the walk up to castle. She mentally reviewed what she knew about Memory Potion as she walked.

She’d need mandrake! Hopefully they’re growing them in herbology this year. What else? ... Jobberknoll feathers! They never used those in potions class but Snape used to brew Veritiserum so there must be some in his old office if Slughorn didn’t sell them.

Hagrid was there to greet Hermione at the locked gates and she was saddened to tell him she wasn’t there to visit him. He pretended not to be disappointed as he let her inside and she hurried off with a promise to catch up another time.

Soon she was walking the familiar halls down to the classroom in the dungeon. Slughorn was teaching a rowdy group of second years how to brew Babbling Beverage for fun. Hermione shook her head to herself.

Hermione waited in the hall until the end of class and stepped inside after the crowd of children poured out.

“Miss Granger! What a surprise!” Slughorn looked up from his desk delightedly.

She smiled politely but really Hermione didn’t want to waste time on pleasantries. She rushed to the point as quickly as she could in the middle of Slughorn babbling about his parties and his latest prized students.

“I need a Memory Potion. Do you know how to brew it?”

Slughorn beamed. “Of course! It doesn’t take long at all I could have it ready for you by tomorrow!”

Hermione felt so relieved she actually sighed.

“I’m having a party tomorrow night! One of my old fashioned little Slug Club gatherings!” The tension returned. “Why don’t you come and I’ll have the potion then!”

Hermione knew what he was doing. Using the potion to bait her into attending his stupid party. She unclenched her jaw and smiled sweetly again.

“I’ll come with my roommate.”

“Wonderful!”

Wonderful, Hermione thought sarcastically.


	10. Bargaining for Blowjobs

“Absolutely not, Granger! I refuse!”

Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew he would go to Slughorn’s party. What would it cost her though?

“Save the theatrics, Malfoy, and just tell me what it’ll take.”

He stopped his ranting, taken off guard by her bluntness. He raised an eyebrow at her suggestively. “Alright, Granger. Let me fuck you against the wall and tell you what a nasty little slut you are.”

Hermione winced, “I’m not a slut!” She felt extremely defensive. She liked sex, of course, but it would be a cold day in hell before Malfoy called her a slut.

He raised both eyebrows, this time in surprise she was sure. “I thought you’d love dirty talk?”

She glared at Malfoy, “if your dirty talk is just insulting me then my foreplay is adava kadavraing you!”

He smirked in amusement, “Fine. I won’t call you a slut again.” He paused and cleared his throat uncomfortably, “I’ll never call you anything you don’t want to be called again.”

Hermione nodded. She understood what he was saying. It didn’t warrant a verbal response. He hadn’t actually said sorry.

“Seriously,” she changed the subject back to the issue at hand, “how can I get you to Slughorn’s party tonight?”

“A blowjob.”

She scoffed. “That’s called prostitution, Malfoy! Not happening.”

He looked her up and down suggestively, “Not if I return the favor.”

She scowled but considered, “You’d eat me out?”

“Mmhmm,” he drew out the hum. “No tricks though, Granger. I get to cum or forget it!”

Hermione smirked, “I can agree to that.” She held out her hand and they shook on it.

Hermione held Malfoy’s hand firmly as she added, “We’ll have something to look forward to after the party!”

Malfoy pulled his hand back, “No way, Granger! Before the party!”

Hermione shrugged coolly, “After. I have to get ready now and I won’t have time to wash cum out of my hair.”

Malfoy tried to look angry but Hermione noticed his cheeks tinged pink, “I wouldn’t cum in your hair!”

She snorted, “I don’t believe you.”

Hermione ended the conversation with an announcement that she needed to shower. “Get dressed, please!” she called over her shoulder as she walked down the hall.

Using Malfoy’s toiletries was almost second nature at this point. She scrubbed until she felt sufficiently clean and Malfoy-scented. Then wrapped herself in one of his emerald green towels to slip into her own room.

Ginny had made her buy a fair amount of skimpy dresses and heels for dates she never went on. Ginny was so disappointed in Hermione for just picking up someone to shag for the night and never calling them again instead of trying to actually land a boyfriend or girlfriend, but Hermione knew you could land a shag in a tshirt. And she’d rather be comfortable to get laid. At least one dress would get some use tonight.

She chose a simple black dress with black heels. It was shorter than she was used to and she hated walking in heels but luckily this party was at The Three Broomsticks. No walk to the castle tonight.

Hermione took her beaded clutch and went to wait for Malfoy on the couch but he was already waiting for her there with Vince and Crookshanks in his lap. Both animals were napping and Malfoy was affectionately petting Crookshanks head.

“I see you’ve taken a liking to him,” Hermione couldn’t contain her smile.

Malfoy scoffed, “you’re a cruel witch making me wake them just so we can attend a stupid Slughorn party of all the asinine things to do.”

Malfoy stood and, as he predicted, woke Vince and Crookshanks with a start. Crookshanks meowed irritably as he fell to the floor and Vince flew off.

Malfoy turned around and his mouth fell open, “you look— you— Hermione?— uh, Granger?” He stuttered.

Hermione noted his black slacks and dark gray Oxford that might match his eyes. His hair was combed neatly in a way it probably hadn’t been in years. “Thank you, Malfoy. You clean up quite nicely yourself.”

She held out her elbow to him and he accepted it to walk her into the hall to apparate together.

She stumbled a little over her heels and was surprised to feel Malfoy’s firm hand on her lower back to steady her the entire time. She was even more surprised that she felt comforted by it.

“Thanks for coming with me to this,”

He smiled in a way that seemed sincere for a flash then quickly covered it with a smirk, “I’m only doing this for that blowjob, Granger.”

She rolled her eyes. Hermione took both Malfoy’s hands and squeezed them tight as she apparated to Hogsmeade.


	11. So Good

Hermione mentally cursed her heels as she stumbled into Hogsmeade, Draco’s hand still firmly around her waist.

The chatter and laughter from The Three Broomsticks could be heard down the street from the tavern. Hermione took a final deep breathe to brace herself before stepping inside. Instantly Slughorn spotted her. He clumsily pushed his way through the crowd to get to her, mumbling something incoherent about potion the whole time and sloshing his drink. Hermione’s mouth fell open. So that’s why he’d had those students brewing Babbling Beverage! He spiked his party drinks!

Draco raised an eyebrow at her in question but she only laughed and shook her head. She’d tell him later, maybe.

Slughorn seemed like he was really trying to form his thoughts into sentences but he couldn’t manage. “Potion, my dear!” More gibberish. “On my desk.”

Hermione felt herself deflate. Her Memory Potion. “I’ll go get it.”

Slughorn tried to say more but Hermione was already out the door. Draco didn’t wait to follow her.

“I guess we avoided that party,” he said almost brightly.

Hermione huffed and stumbled in her heels again. Draco hurried to catch up to her and let his hand rest comfortably on her lower back again, steadying her.

“Just so you know you still owe me that blowjob.” He was smirking.

Hermione elbowed him.

“So what potion are we going to get now?”

Hermione considered telling him. It would feel good to talk about this with someone, even Draco, but she snipped bitterly, “That’s none of your business.”

He eyed her suspiciously but didn’t press. Hermione almost tripped and Draco caught her. He stopped walking then, “Alright,” he squatted, “hop on, Granger.”

Hermione looked down at him, amused and confused. “What?” she laughed.

“This will be a lot easier if I just give you a piggyback ride to the castle. You’re tripping over your own feet. Hop on!”

“I’m perfectly capable of walking for myself!”

“But you definitely want to ride me,” he smirked. “Granger the sooner we get your potion the sooner we can go home. Now let’s go.”

She couldn’t argue with that logic. That she wanted to go home sooner! Not that she wanted to ride him! She mounted Draco’s back and he locked his arms under her knees before standing upright. She locked her arms around his neck, which prompted a sarcastic joke from Draco about choking him and to save it for the bedroom. She smacked him on the side of the head and loosened her grip on his neck.

Hermione didn’t mind the walk to the castle. She would have been ashamed to admit that the way she bounced against Draco with every step he took actually felt kind of nice and was turning her on.

Her mind wandered in ways she should not have let it. Would it be too weird if she adjusted herself to try to make it feel even better? Could he tell that her knickers were getting damp against his shirt? Was this karma for all the teasing she’d done to him without making him cum.

If Hagrid was surprised to see them together at the gates, he didn’t show it. Hermione suspected he was still upset she’d been to the castle and hadn’t made time to properly visit with him. He let them in with just a polite hello.

Draco carried her on his back all the way to Slughorn’s classroom in the basement. The bouncing on the stairs was torture. 

They slipped inside quickly and closed the door behind them. Hermione spotted what she was looking for right away, four bottles of reddish potion just sitting on his desk next to the messy cauldron he’d brewed it in. Hermione ungracefully plopped off Draco’s back and slipped all four bottles into her beaded bag.

“That’s it?” he asked.

Hermione nodded. She was ready to climb back on his back and go back into Hogsmeade but Draco surprised her.

“Did you ever fantasize about shagging on a professor’s desk?” He was trying to sound casual but his eyes glinted with mischief. Without thinking about it too much, before she could regret it, she cast a locking spell on the door. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

“Clear the desk.”

Draco didn’t need to be told twice. Ungraded essays and dirty cauldrons were vanished. Then he pulled Hermione closer and nipped at her neck while he vanished her knickers. The moan that escaped her throat was involuntary and her eyes widened when she realized that the sound was her and not Draco. Draco chuckled at her.

It all happened so fast. One second he was nibbling her neck, the next, she was laying on Slughorn’s desk with her dress hiked up and Draco between her legs fumbling with his belt. She laughed. She couldn’t help it. She thought Draco would get angry at her for laughing at him but he laughed too. Then he kissed her and it just felt sweet and innocent, or as sweet and innocent as sneaking and shagging on a professor’s desk in the middle of the night can be.

Once he was was finally free of his trousers it only took a second for him to slide in. They both gasped. The stretch of his cock in her felt amazing! She’d been so horny! She let out an embarrassing raspy grunt every once in a while when his thrust was just right. She clawed at the wood of the desk desperately seeking something to grab onto. Draco gave her his hands and she squeezed his hands tightly as her pussy clenched on his cock.

“Ohhh fucking hell, Hermione,” Draco moaned as she came, “I’m close.”

“No,” she whined, “no! I want you to keep going!”

Draco looked down on her with an unreadable expression on his face. He stroked her cheek affectionately.

With a nod he slowed his thrusts. It was torturous to Hermione but she understood. He was trying to delay his own orgasm so he could keep going. She couldn’t believe it. It didn’t take long after he sped up again for them both to cum. Her pussy clenched on his throbbing cock and she knew he was cumming inside her. She didn’t even mind. It felt so good. They lay together panting for a minute before Draco stood and cast spells to clean them both and the desk. She hadn’t minded the feel of his cum but felt it vanish.

Hermione started to wonder if Draco needed aftercare. She sat up on the desk and opened her arms wide. Draco raised an eyebrow at her. She motioned for him to come here and he did. She pulled him into a big hug and soothingly kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back. Draco was clearly confused but he let her.

“You were wonderful,” she whispered into his hair between kisses. “That felt so good, Draco. You deserved that orgasm. You were so good.”

She wasn’t sure if he was stifling back a cry. That might be what she heard. But she wasn’t sure and she wasn’t looking at his face.

She continued to rub his back and kiss his head. She whispered, “you’re so good.”


	12. Still Horny

Somehow, despite the fact that she just came, the piggyback ride back to Hogsmeade was even worse. Since Draco had vanished her knickers it was just her bare, very sensitive, pussy rubbing against his shirt while he walked. She groaned in frustration.

“How are you still horny?” Draco teased.

This time Hermione shamelessly humped his back while he walked, grinding her clit against the fabric of his shirt to find some relief.

Draco chuckled.

“I’m going first when we get home!” Hermione announced.

Draco chuckled again, “first for...?”

“I’ll suck your dick and you’ll eat me out. That was the deal, right? You’re licking my clit as soon as we get home because this is torture!”

Hermione glanced around the deserted street. No one would see her. She adjusted her hands, keeping one around Draco’s neck and sneaking the other under her dress.

“Are you masturbating on me?!” Draco whispered.

“Shh!” Hermione found a good a rhythm to rub with his walking. She leaned in so her whispered moans would be right in Draco’s ear.

“You are a cruel witch, Hermione!” Draco made the rest of the trek to Hogsmeade with a boner. 

He didn’t put her down right away though, like she thought he would. She realized he wasn’t planning to apparate back to the apartment right away. He turned down Knockturn Alley, and stopped in the narrow, dark passage. He dropped Hermione next to a brick wall, in a position where he could easily spin and pin her against it.

“I’m going to fuck you right here, Granger.”

She looked up at him with wide eyes. It wasn’t a question. It wasn’t a threat. It was just a statement of fact. And she wanted him to hurry up with it. 

But the more she looked into his eyes, his longing, hungry eyes, she realized it was a question. He was waiting for her to say yes, but she could only manage a nod.

It was enough.

He smoothly slid his hard cock out of his trousers. Hermione bit her lip but could t contain the groan that escaped her throat. She wanted to fuck him and he knew it and he was taking his time. He chuckled as he pumped himself in his fist a couple times.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. She reached up and pulled him by the collar of his shirt until he was hunched at her eye level. “Draco Malfoy, you’re going to fuck me right now.” Her statement was also a non-question that still required an answer. He nodded.

Draco lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled her dress up enough that her bare bum dug into the bricks. He slid into her effortlessly. She could feel the wall as he started to thrust. The rough scratching on her behind with every bounce was definitely going to bleed and bruise. It was already stinging. She could ask him to cast a cushioning charm on the wall.

“Faster,” she moaned out instead. Hermione fisted his shirt and gasped out stuttered moans. Every so often she’d get out a real word which was usually “fuck, Draco” or “so good.”

When she felt close and knew she couldn’t contain the sound she was about to make she shoved her face into his shoulder. She bit down on him as she came with a muffled groan.

Draco tilted her head toward him so he could kiss her. It was a gentle, deep kiss and Hermione didn’t want to break away from it, but Draco pulled back to tell her hoarsely, “I want to hear you cum, Granger. If I can gag you at least let me do it.”

She wondered if that was an insult or if he really want to see her with a ball gag. She didn’t have time to think about it before Draco placed his thumb in front of her mouth. She raised an eyebrow at him but opened her mouth and he inserted his thumb, gently moving it in and out. Hermione played along. She swirled her tongue around his thumb like she would his cock, never breaking eye contact. He let his palm rest on her cheek while she teased the intrusion in her mouth.

When he took his hand away he brought it down between them and used his damp thumb on her clit. Hermione’s second orgasm was almost instant. She arched her back off the wall, pressing herself against Draco.

“So fucking good,” she whispered. She could feel her thighs trembling and was thankful for Draco holding her up. She pulled his head to her for another kiss and this time didn’t let him break away from it.

Hermione felt Draco cum. She felt his cock throbbing inside her, and then she felt him slip out, but continue to hold her up. They stayed like that for a long moment before Draco helped her to her feet. He started to clean himself and was about to cast the same spell on Hermione but she stopped him this time.

“That’s ok, you can leave it.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Leave my cum in you?”

She knew she’d blush but she was already flushed from fucking so he wouldn’t notice. She shrugged. “I don’t mind it.”

Draco roughly pushed her against the wall again and kissed her. He spoke against her lips, “You want to walk around full of my cum.” He kissed her again. “Fucking hell, Granger,” he nipped her bottom lip, “that’s...” another kiss, and then a groan. He didn’t have the words.

She tilted her head to the side when he went in for another kiss and his lips landed on her cheek.

Hermione smiled. “Let’s go home.”


	13. Bath Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait!

Hermione placed a stasis charm on her bath water to keep it hot for a very long time. Taking a bubble bath was rather luxurious. She felt completely clean of the Slug Club party and Draco’s cum and now she was just avoiding the inevitable awkward conversation she’d have to have with Draco at some point. She couldn’t exactly slip out before he woke up. She lived here.

Hermione’s hand idly drifted up and down her leg. She watched it, mesmerized, as if her hand had a mind of its own. And then she let it creep higher up her thigh.

How could she possibly masturbate tonight? She’d shagged twice!

She slipped her hand between her legs.

Hermione rested her head on the edge of the tub, this time she’d used a cushioning charm for herself. She closed her eyes and rubbed gentle, slow swirls around her clit.

She tried to think about Pansy. She should text Pansy it’s been a while. Ooh, bad idea to think about her like that now they’re definitely just friends now. Or are they? Hermione remembered her in bed. Her moans. Her kisses. Hermione’s pussy clenched on nothing.

Her mind wandered to Draco though. “I’m going to fuck you right here, Granger.”

“Mmmm,” the moan escaped her in an exhale. Her eyes shot open to check that Draco hadn’t heard. She didn’t ward the door. But she was alone. She closed her eyes again.

She tried to think of Viktor. Yes. Viktor! Throwing her up like she weighed nothing at all and calling her a little golden snitch. She snorted out loud at the memory. Draco carried her like she weighed nothing at all... he held up against a wall while she came and...

She felt close but thinking about Draco, not Viktor.

Hermione tensed again. She thought she heard something. No. She decided to ignore it. She kept her eyes closed. She was too close.

She tried desperately to refocus her brain on any muggle she’d had a one night stand with. On someone in porn she’d watched. Even on Ron. Nothing. Then back to Draco.

She thought of laying under him on Slughorn’s desk, panting together in a post-orgasm haze. Her fingers rubbed more intensely until she found an orgasm not nearly as satisfying as the ones she’d had with Draco. She moaned out an “ohhh” as her mouth fell open.

When she opened her eyes, Draco was standing there, arms full of bottles, a giddy smirk on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes and put on an act of being angry. She wasn’t really surprised though. The sound she thought she heard must have been the door opening.

“How the bloody hell are you still horny?” Draco’s voice was teasing but his smile seemed genuine and she knew that look in any man’s eyes. He wanted her.

“What are those?” Hermione ignored his question and nodded her head at the bottles in his arms. She realized now they were her toiletries that he’d replaced with the Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes ones. She watched him flush slightly and falter for words.

“Well I figured you might need these to wash my cum off.” He plastered a smirk back on his face, or tried to, but he couldn’t uphold it. Hermione was the one who’d shamelessly admitted to liking cum and not wanting him to clean it instantly with magic.

He was the one who’d asked right before they apparated back if, when he got that blowjob, if he came on her she’d leave it and go about her day with him cum on her body. And she told him she’d think about it. That wasn’t part of the deal after all.

“And you couldn’t tell me you were coming in?”

Hermione realized her word choice. She regretted it instantly. Draco was able to muster a full smirk now.

“No I couldn’t, Granger. I’m going to wank to this later.”

She sneered at him but they both broke into little smiles.

She realized that this was the first time he was seeing her naked all night and it felt strange to her. She crossed her arms over her chest to cover her breasts from his gaze.

“Well now we’re uneven, Malfoy.”

He raised a curious eyebrow at her.

She thought it was obvious. “You’ve seen me naked and I haven’t seen you naked.”

Draco smirked. “You saw me naked when we shagged with Pansy...and with Viktor.” He was already undressing though. “And I know you’ve gotten a peak at me getting out of the shower.” Hermione hadn’t actually but she’d probably start. 

Draco gave a spin. “You like what you see, Granger?”

She wasn’t about to say yes, but yes. He wasn’t as buff as he’d been in his quidditch years or as sickly as he’d been during the war. He just looked, well, normal. A little pudge, a little muscle, a really nice cock, a handsome face.

Draco started to sit down on the bathroom floor, evidently ready for a long awkward conversation. Why not make it extra awkward with some nudity?

He stood abruptly, “Oh fucking hell that’s freezing on my arse! Move over, Granger!”

Before she knew it he was getting in the bath with her. Sitting opposite her with his head tilted slightly to avoid the faucet.

“Do I get some answers now?”

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco.

He smirked, “I know you didn’t drag me out tonight for a shag. What’s the potion?”

Hermione readjusted her legs to sit with her knees bent and her thighs spread wide. Draco’s mouth was agape as Hermione’s hand returned to her clit and she threw her head back with her eyes closed, ignoring him.

“You can ask questions until I cum again, that’s it!”

“First question, are you always this horny?”

Two of Hermione’s fingers slid easily inside her and thrusted them in and out. She let out a soft groan before answering, “Yes, that’s a waste of a question.”

Hermione heard the water splashing. She could feel Draco shifting in the tub but she kept her eyes closed and her fingers moving. He was wasting his time, she could easily cum again.

But then she opened her eyes suddenly as she realized Draco was on her side of the tub, lifting her onto his lap. She straddled him in the water. She could feel his boner. But she didn’t slide onto it. She moved her hips as she rubbed her clit.

“You truly are a masochist aren’t you, Draco?”

Draco started pumping his cock. Their hands bumped each other underwater in this torturous arrangement.

“Only for you, Hermione.”

She considered his answer for a minute. Then she pushed his hand away and slid onto him. He let out a sexy groan as she started to bounce in his lap. They stopped talking at first, just listening to the slosh of the water against the tub with every bounce.

But Hermione broke the silence. “It’s Memory Potion.”

Draco squeezed her bum and helped move her hips in a steady rhythm. His eyes kept wandering down to her breasts.

Finally he said, “I could’ve gotten that for you without Slughorn.”

This felt strange. Enjoying the feeling of his cock inside her and his hands on her while having a normal, serious conversation. Yet, she found that she didn’t want to stop either.

“You don’t even know what I want it for.”

Draco moved his thumb in circles around Hermione’s clit and she gasped and gripped his shoulders. “Oh fuck, don’t stop that!” She could feel the start another orgasm building up. She’d have to go for a third to keep the conversation going.

Draco shrugged. “I think I know enough. You didn’t get those Lockhart pictures from his fans. You’ve been frequenting St. Mungo’s. Someone from the war must be having memory issues. I can’t imagine it’s Lockhart but they must be in the same ward.”

Hermione felt instant discomfort. She slipped off Draco’s cock but stayed in his lap, unsure how to respond.

Draco rushed to fix it, whatever he’d done.

“Sorry!” He stroked her hair soothingly. “Sorry. Sorry,” he continued to mumble over and over.

“It’s alright. You’re-“ Hermione stammered over her words, “you’re close actually. It’s my parents. They’re not at St. Mungo’s though.”

She could feel Draco tense under her. Around her. The bath water felt too hot now. But she couldn’t move.

“I remember. The Dark Lord sent some Death Eaters to your house but they said it was empty. I just assumed you’d all hidden like some of the other muggleborns were starting to.”

Hermione nodded. She could feel her eyes stinging, “I did hide them.”

Draco didn’t speak. He waited for her to continue. The whole time he kept soothingly stroking her hair.

Finally she added, “but now they don’t remember me.”

Draco pulled her into a hug and she accepted it. 

“I did everything to protect my family in the war,” Draco spoke into her hair, not daring to break their embrace, “I regret so much of it. I would say all of it, but they would have died if I didn’t do what he said. I can’t regret saving them, as bad as it was.”

Hermione had thought so much about if she was doing the right thing before she obliviated her parents. She was terrified but in the end it was never really a decision at all. She knew she had to save them. She couldn’t imagine deciding to save them knowing others would die in their place.

But then again, hadn’t others died in their place? Her old neighbors died under ‘mysterious circumstances’ that no muggle would know was the killing curse. Would the death eaters have killed them anyway? Whether they captured her parents or not? Or were they dead because of Hermione?

“You’re shaking.”

Hermione snapped out of her own head enough to acknowledge that yes she was trembling but she didn’t respond and immediately slipped back into thoughts of her parents and the war.

She was aware of the sensation of being lifted. She was removed from the warm water and the air chilled her skin. She was breaking out in goosebumps.

Draco draped a towel over her shoulders.

She felt more aware now.

“I’m fine. Sorry I just zoned out for a minute. I’m fine.” She started to drop the towel, then remembered she was naked, and held onto it.

“You’re not fine, Granger. I know what’s happening when you ‘zone out.’ It happens to me too.”

She wasn’t sure how it happened but Draco guided her to bed.

She didn’t protest. She didn’t even bother to put on pajamas. She set all her wards before drifting into a nightmare.


	14. Rules Were Made

Hermione woke up feeling groggy. She looked around the room to ground herself. The war is over. She was safe. She was home. She was...Draco was sitting her desk chair - no - sleeping in her desk chair. Arms crossed over his chest and head slumped forward.

“Draco?” Her voice came out a little huskier than she expected it to. She swallowed and tried again, louder, “Draco?”

“Hmm?”

She realized he was naked...she was naked. Did he really stay in here all night after the bath?

Draco finally opened his eyes.  
He sat up and rolled out his stiff neck before looking at her with a playful smirk.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

Hermione hoped she wasn’t blushing. “You didn’t have to stay and babysit me, I told you I was fine.”

At that Draco’s face broke into a full grin and he laughed. “Oh I would have gone to bed if I could have. I couldn’t get through your protective wards.”

Hermione tried to tell herself not to blush. She actually locked him in. 

“Sorry,” she muttered quietly.

Draco shook his head, still smiling, “Don’t be. It gave me time to think up the new house rules.”

Hermione raised a curious eyebrow, “House rules?”

“If I ever catch you touching your pussy again I will fuck you right then.”

Hermione laughed.

“Of course the same rules apply to myself. If you ever catch me wanking you can do what you want with my body.”

“Haven’t you already made perfectly clear that I can already do whatever I want with your body?”

Draco’s lip quirked. “So you agree to these rules then?”

Hermione held eye contact with Draco and didn’t say a word as she slid two between her labia, slowly teasing herself before circling her clit.

Draco was slower than she expected him to be at realizing where her hand was under the blanket. She could see his eyes shift from playful to hungry. He was on her in an instant. Pouncing from the chair and pulling the blanket aside.

Hermione laughed but when he pushed her hand aside and replaced her fingers with his own, her laughs faded into pleasureful sighs.

He didn’t relent until she felt the warm rush of an orgasm building, small and quick and...unsatisfying. He pulled his hand away before she could cum.

His hand made way for his hips, and she was ready for more. More of his body against her. More intense pleasure. But Draco was a tease. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her clit.

“You’re wicked!” Hermione screamed.

Draco’s eyes glinted with mischief, “And just yesterday you were telling me that I’m good...” He slid into her and she gasped. He smirked before continuing, punctuating each word with a hard thrust, “So very, very good.”

Hermione’s mouth fell open, Gods he was good. And she was going to cum.

When Hermione didn’t respond, Draco slowed down. A whine escaped her mouth in protest.

She gripped his forearm tight, “You are good, Draco.” Her eyes twinkled with their own mischief, “now be a good boy and fuck me harder.”


	15. Pre-Wedding Jitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really long hiatus!

“Sorry I’m late!” Pansy announced as she slid into the booth next to Hermione.

“Fashionably late?” Hermione teased.

Luna and Ginny both giggled from across the booth.

They’d started drinking and talking about the wedding without Pansy, but they were waiting til everyone was there to get to the real gossip.

“Now tell us what’s going on with Draco!” Luna demanded.

“Yes! Finally!” Ginny slammed her glass down too hard and her drink spilled over the side.

“I’m sorry. There really isn’t much to tell. We’ve been shagging. A lot! Like, a lot, a lot!”

“Everyday?” Pansy asked, but everyone leaned in closer. It was like they’d all asked.

“Yes.”

“So he’s your boyfriend then!” Luna. She turned to Ginny excitedly. “Will he be your date to the wedding?”

“No! I mean, yes he’ll be my date! But no he’s not my boyfriend!”

Hermione didn’t like how her friends all looked at one another knowingly. She turned to Pansy, “Do you have a date?”

Pansy shook her head. “I might take Millicent but I hear Harry’s single these days and he’ll be looking for a date.”

“Neville needs a date too!” Luna added.

“And you can’t change the subject that easily!” Ginny smirked. “More details! Tell us everything!”

“Do you sleep all cuddled up in the same bed?” Pansy asked in a baby voice as she ran her nails over Hermione’s neck to make her squirm. Everyone laughed.

“Well,” Hermione batted Pansy’s hand away, “we do sleep together now. In either room, but usually mine since Draco still can’t get rid of those Gilderoy Lockhart portraits stuck to his wall!” She smirked to herself. “I guess we do cuddle.”

“Mmhmm, and your shirt is sticking to your chest right now because you were ‘cuddling’ this morning?” Ginny teased

Hermione’s face flushed, “Um, yea. I still have his cum on me.”

Mercifully, or perhaps mortifyingly depending on how much he’d heard, a waiter interrupted them to take their order. Pansy hadn’t even picked up a menu since she sat down yet she was the first to rattle off exactly what she wanted.

“Just a burger please,” Hermione said to the waiter, “and another vodka soda.”

Ginny watched the waiter’s back as he left, waiting for him to be out of earshot. Then she turned back to Hermione, “I bet Draco is into pegging.”

“Mmhmm.” Luna nodded in agreement.

Pansy snorted, “He is!” She rounded on Hermione, “Wait, have you?”

“No!”

“Will you?” Pansy pressed.

Hermione had to consider, “Maybe? We did discuss going to a sex shop before Ginny and Luna’s wedding.” She turned to them, “If it’s alright with you?”

“Yes!” They interrupted her in unison.

“Gods please do something kinky at the wedding!” Luna begged.

“Harry and Ron will have a fucking cow!”

“No I don’t want to be obvious! I was just thinking that maybe, maybe!, we could get a remote control vibrator and I’d let Draco play with the remote during the ceremony.”

Everyone’s mouth was hanging open.

“I might have to steal that idea! Gods now I have to make sure I pick a really good date! Is it ok if I tell my date that you’re doing it too?”

Hermione gasped in absolute horror, “Not if you’re taking Harry!”

“Guess it’s Millicent or Neville then.”

“Should we all take a shot every time Hermione cums?” Luna lowered her voice to an almost whisper, but it didn’t matter. Ginny and Pansy screamed in their excitement.

Hermione knew her face was burning, but she couldn’t deny that it did sound fun. “What about every time Pansy cums?”

“Ok!” Ginny slammed her hands on the table, “We’ll all take a shot any time any of us cums.” Hermione and Pansy both raised curious eyebrows at Ginny, who was giving a mischievous look to Luna. “That’s right! I want in on this! Luna and I will do it do!”

Hermione’s jaw dropped.

“Ok, so who wins?” Pansy asked matter of factly.

Wins? How would they make this a contest? Ginny smiled wickedly.

“I’m marrying Luna, so, I already won.”

“Aww...blehg” Pansy faked gagging.

“And Luna obviously wins by marrying me,” Ginny smiled. “So it’s between you two and I know exactly how to decide who wins!”


	16. I Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for waiting patiently I know I’m awful at updating! If you want to crucio me in the comments I will understand! But here is the wedding part 1!!

Hermione gripped the edge of the sink until her knuckles started to go white. This speed was torture. Fast enough to feel good. Not fast to get her to cum. She thrusted her hips against nothing and groaned.

Draco called from the living room, “this has a bigger range than I thought! Oh, this is gonna be fun.”

Hermione groaned again. She might kill him before they even got out the door.

“I need to cum.” She’d given up on her hair and was storming toward Draco with an urgency he found both amusing and very sexy.

“Pretty sure that’s the point of this thing,” he held up the remote and for good measure gave Hermione a hard buzz on a higher setting.

She tried to roll her eyes but a something between a moan and a groan escaped her mouth. “I need to cum before we leave just, sit!” She shoved him onto the couch and climbed onto his lap.

She could be quick. She’d have to be. They were running late from all Draco’s teasing with the vibrator making Hermione slow.

Hermione pulled Draco’s cock out of his pants and pushed her panties to the side.

Draco’s mouth fell open in a silent moan as Hermione rode him. With the vibrator still humming on her clit she was close within minutes. She loved the strangled moan Draco let out when she came. 

Hermione got up and adjusted her dress.

“Granger you can’t–“

“Leave you horny all day? Can’t imagine doing that to someone!”

She realized she might have made made a mistake. That now she’d be over sensitive and aching all day, but no. It quickly passed and she was back on edge.

She realized she made a different mistake though. She recognized that mischievous gleam in Draco’s eyes. He was really going to enjoy this now.

They managed to apparate to the burrow and Hermione noted that the vibrator actually made apparating feel less unpleasant.

She made Draco double check that their silencing charm was working before she went off to see Ginny and Luna.

She couldn’t see Draco anymore but she could feel him playing with the remote.

“Hermione!”

She whirled around to see Neville with Pansy on his arm.

“You’re already two shots behind,” Pansy handed Hermione a shot glass of fire whiskey and she knocked it back without hesitation.

“Oh, make that three.”

Pansy looked positively gleeful as she took two more shot glasses off a nearby refreshments table.

“I’m ready to make it four,” Pansy whined with a slight pout toward Neville.

“I’m doing an awful job torturing you,” Neville shook his head and smiled to himself as he reached in his pocket to turn Pansy’s vibrator to the highest setting.

She gripped Hermione’s arm and turned her face into Hermione’s curls like she was whispering a secret in her ear. Only the three of them knew that that secret was a soft moan as she came in front of everyone!

Hermione felt her face getting hot before Pansy teased her for blushing. Would Draco make her cum in front all her old friends? All the Weasleys? She was afraid he would. But the steady hum between her legs driving her crazy also had her afraid he wouldn’t.

“Neville and I are going to shag in Arthur’s muggle shack. Come with us.” Pansy whispered.

“I...Draco...”

“Him too.”

Hermione bit her lip and searched the crowd for Draco. She spotted him awkwardly chatting with Harry and trying to escape.

“I might have to steal your idea and fuck in the muggle shack, but not now. Aren’t you worried if you do that you won’t win?”

“Au contrair Hermione, I’m sure I’ll win by doing exactly this! But suit yourself.” She pulled Neville away, making it clear she was in control.

The increased pressure on Hermione’s clit announced Draco’s presence before she saw him. He came up behind her and snaked an arm around her waist.

“Miss me, Granger?”

“Make me cum.”

Draco chuckled softly in her ear, “now, now, I control when you cum. I have the remote.”

“Make me cum. Now!”

She watched Draco swallow. Thinking.

“I think we can help each other with the same problem, don’t you?”

Hermione shook her head and did her best to pout like Pansy. “We can’t shag here. Just...” she squeezed her thighs together, “come on, Draco.”

Draco slipped his hand into his pocket and she felt the vibrator get just a little stronger. She pressed her face into his chest to hide her face.

“Oh god, fuck. I’m close.” She breathed into his suit. The vibrator got stronger.

She was about to cum! In front of everyone! She should be mortified but she didn’t care! She needed this! Almost...

The pressure dimmed. The vibrator was back to its torturous dull hum.

Draco had the biggest smirk on his face Hermione had ever seen. “I think we should find our seats. It sounds like the ceremony is about to begin.” Hermione wanted to punch that smirk right off his face.

Draco was right though. Molly and Arthur were starting to usher family towards the seats. Xenophilius was running toward the house so he could walk Luna down the isle.

Hermione slumped into her seat between Draco and the empty seats she was saving for Pansy and Neville.

They finished quicker than Hermione thought possible. Pansy slid gracefully into her seat and whispered to Hermione conspiratorially.

“The game is still on. Neville has more control than he lets on.”

Hermione felt the pressure on her clit increasing again. It felt so good she nearly moaned but she bit her lip and squeezed Pansy’s thigh hard. Pansy glanced over Hermione’s shoulder at Draco, looking at his shoes and smirking to himself.

“Oh you’re in for a long ceremony aren’t you?”

Hermione nodded, unable to open her mouth because she was afraid the sound that came out would be too sexual. She pressed her thighs together. God she was so close!

Pansy whispered in Hermione’s ear, even quieter now, “Come on, Hermione. You’re such a good girl.” Pansy nipped Hermione’s earlobe and a small whimper escaped. “Good girl. You deserve to be a naughty girl right now and cum.” She nipped Hermione’s ear again. “Let Draco taste you.”

Both girls looked to Draco who had a curious look on his face. 

“Cum for me, Hermione. Cum for us!” Pansy’s hand was making a painstakingly slow journey up Hermione’s fabric-covered thigh. She wished she’d worn a shorter dress.

Hermione bit down hard on her tongue to suppress her moan as she finally had her much needed orgasm. 

“Good girl. Another round of shots!” Pansy gave Hermione’s ear one last bite before sitting up straight as if nothing had happened.

It was Draco’s turn to lean in to whisper in Hermione’s ear. “Well now you’ve ruined my evil scheme for you, but it was sexy as hell to watch you do it.” The vibrations between her legs got deliciously stronger. “Cum again.” Draco ordered.

She wanted to tease him but she had nothing to say. She had to hold back another moan as she came, harder than before and still gripping Pansy’s thigh.

“Another shot.” She heard Pansy say.

The vibrations didn’t falter. Hermione squirmed in her seat, for the first time wishing Draco would turn it off. It was too much. She felt too sensitive. There was no way she could cum a third time. Right?

Ginny was at the front of the crowd in her beautiful wedding dress. She was waiting for Luna and the family had gone silent. Now and Hermione had to grit her teeth and try not to make a sound. She couldn’t embarrass herself like that! But one look from Ginny and she knew she might not be able to do it. Her friend looked amused. Hermione couldn’t blame her. Watching her best friends cum in the middle of her ceremony would be a great laugh to her but Hermione was really nervous now.

She was teetering between pain and pleasure. Fearing the next orgasm but also, secretly, fearing Draco would deny it and leave her horny again. When everyone turned to watch Luna make her way down the aisle, Hermione leaned into Draco.

“Please! Not now!” She whispered urgently. The amused smirk quickly vanished from Draco’s face. He’d realized from their time shagging that Hermione Granger didn’t beg for what she wanted, she took it. He turned the vibrator down to a low tingle. She barely felt it, but it was still there.

“Before this wedding is over I will have you begging me to make you cum, Granger!”

Hermione sighed with relief and faced forward, watching her best friends say “I do” and kiss like they’d never shagged before. She knew they’d be sneaking off to shag somewhere before the party ended. Probably in the muggle shack like Pansy and Neville.

As everyone started to clear the area to get back to mingling, Hermione turned toward Draco and asked innocently, “have you seen Arthur’s muggle shack yet?”


	17. Game Over

The alternating speeds of the vibrator were going to kill her. If Hermione didn’t get to cum again soon she was going to rip her damn knickers off and take care of herself.

The girls were all caught up on their shots and perhaps the alcohol was making her more confident or perhaps she was just desperate to cum, but Hermione excused herself from her conversation with Molly to seek out Draco.

He was talking to Ron, who surprisingly was taking Hermione’s date better than expected. She knew he and Harry would likely explode if they knew Draco wasn’t just a date to this event but her roommate and a complicated friend with benefits but she’d deal with that when she had to.

Draco noticed her standing nearby, clenching her thighs together and pointedly trying to get him to come over without having to have an awkward conversation with Ron herself. She took another shot while she waited.

“Who came?” Draco asked when he finally ended his quidditch talk with Ron and joined Hermione at the refreshments table.

“I’m about to.” Hermione pulled Draco away from the party. Toward the garden where there wasn’t much of a crowd. She pulled him down behind a bush and made him sit on the ground with her. He stopped protesting about dirtying their fine clothes when he saw she was might actually avada kedavra him.

Hermione bunched up her dress before she straddled Draco, sitting in his lap. “Is that better? My dress is off the ground?”

Draco could feel the vibrator through his pants and through Hermione’s damp knickers. He let out a husky groan.

“Hey!” Hermione scolded. “I’m the one who needs to cum! I really need it!”

Draco pulled the remote from his pocket and teased her with a single button push.  
Hermione firmly gripped his shoulders and leaned in close enough to rest her forehead on his.

“Draco,” she breathed, “I need to cum!”

Draco didn’t fight her. He turned up the vibrator until Hermione let out a satisfied moan. She could feel him getting hard under her and she wanted so badly to ride him until she came again but she was good. She ground herself against Draco’s erection.

“Hermione!” Draco bit out in a husky whisper, “If you don’t stop I’ll be the one who cums!”

Hermione smiled. Good. She focused on the steady hum of the vibrator on her clit and what a wonderful tease Draco’s cock pressed against her was.

“Please!” Her voice came out hushed. “I need it so much! Be good for me! Just...” she took Draco’s hands and moved them to her waist. Her mouth gaped and she sighed happily, “be good.”

She could see Draco struggling beneath her. She was so sure she was going to win and shove it in her friends faces. But then Draco turned the vibrator off completely. Hermione whined and continued to grind her hips in protest but Draco shushed her and pointed toward the muggle shack.

“I was so close!” Hermione groaned.

Hermione started to get up when she noticed Luna coming toward them. She ducked down and held Draco from getting up, fearing an audience, but it was just Luna.

“Ginny and Pansy sent me over to congratulate you!”

Hermione slumped against Draco and rolled her eyes. “Tell them there’s nothing to congratulate me for! I haven’t won!”

Draco eyed her suspiciously, “Won what?”

Luna slapped a hand over her mouth and left with a hurried excuse about getting back to her wife, followed by a giggly, “Wife! That’s my wife!”

“Win what?” Draco repeated.

Hermione bit her lip and considered telling Draco that her and Pansy had been trying to make their dates cum too. The only rule was that they had to keep their clothes on and it couldn’t be from a clothed shag. That would be too easy. She really didwant to make Draco cum, but not now.

She played it off with a shrug, “Doesn’t matter now. I lost.”

“I could help you win?”

She couldn’t help laughing at the suggestion. If only he knew what he was offering.

“You know Slytherins are naturally competitive. Whatever it is I want us to win!”

Hermione laughed again. “Draco, I’ll win if you cum for me.”

Realizing he didn’t understand, Hermione considered Draco for a moment before climbing back into his lap. “Will you cum for me, Draco?” she asked him as she took the remote and turned it on to the highest setting. It didn’t take long for her to feel close again, dry humping Draco’s boner.

“Hermione...” Draco breathed out like a moan. Or like a warning. She silenced him with her lips on his.

When he tried to take the remote back, she let him have it. She waited for the vibration to disappear and her to be left disappointed again but to her surprise Draco didn’t turn it off.

She felt the first flutters of her orgasm just as Draco squeezed her tighter and she heard the unmistakably loud crack.

She knew he’d drawn attention to them and everyone would be curious what had happened. She hoped her friends would cover for her. Actually her friends would probably come to watch. She was still cumming and she rolled her hips into Draco as he set her down onto Arthur’s table in the muggle shack.

He turned the vibrator off. “Better?”

Hermione nodded.

Draco started unbuckling his belt. “Now you said you had to make me cum to win something?” He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. “Shagging doesn’t count, but I don’t care!”

She kissed the confused quirk right off Draco’s lips, but he pulled back. “What do you have to do to win?”

She shook her head, “I don’t care about that right now! I just want you fuck me!”

Draco didn’t take much convincing. And oh god she was gasping his name within minutes. She should have thought of shagging him with a vibrator months ago.

Hermione made eye contact with Pansy through the window and she just knew that her friends were not being subtle. She expected to see Luna and Ginny but Neville was a surprise. She gasped when Pansy shoved his face into view.

Draco turned to see what Hermione was looking at and to her surprise he chuckled, like it was very amusing.

He adjusted her leg and his thrusts felt even better when he leaned down close to whisper, “I should’ve guessed you were getting off on having an audience.” She couldn’t help the moan his words elicited.

She watched Draco’s eyes while he studied her face, pondering something. The way his pupils blew wide when he figured out whatever he was thinking about left a knot in stomach with something between nerves and anticipation.

Without warning Draco picked her up and arranged her on her knees on the other table on the opposite side of the shack, her face nearly pressed into the window.

Hermione had to press her hands into the wall to hold herself up. Ginny and Luna were affectionately kissing each other and kept giggling. Pansy seemed to be trying her best to convince Neville he wasn’t doing anything wrong.

“Hermione,” Draco groaned out her name.

“Y-yea?” she stammered, still making eye contact with Pansy.

“I’m going to cum.”

She nodded at the window. At Neville.

“Okay?”

“Don’t vanish it.” She looked over her shoulder to see his face.

“You want to keep your pussy full of my cum?” She could hear the smirk in his voice even without looking at his lips. Still, she nodded. Watched him swallow thickly, no doubt imagining the rest of the wedding and her walking around with a vibrator and his cum in her knickers.

Her eyes flicked up to his when his hips stuttered. Then she turned her head back to the window, wondering if they could see Draco’s face.

He adjusted her knickers and dress for her, even cast a handy charm to prevent cum from sliding down her thighs. And as always, they took a few minutes to cuddle as best they could before facing their audience.

Pansy won. Hermione could argue that she made Pansy win but technically Neville was her date, and Pansy had been teasing him over his trousers and whispering promises in his ear while he watched Hermione get fucked into the wall. He was, of course, embarrassed to have all the girls and Draco crowded around him knowing he’d just cum in his pants. 

Hermione squeezed Draco’s arm hard when she though he might tease Neville. But he didn’t say anything.

Ginny and Luna teased mercilessly though when Pansy said she was taking Neville home early. Hermione took the chance to say she’d take Draco home early too.

She kissed everyone on the cheek goodbye, congratulated Ginny and Luna again, and apparated with Draco back to their own apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait and thank you to everyone who was so patient for an update! 💚
> 
> Also I know this chapter is just really poorly written smut and yes I am tempted to delete it ❤️


End file.
